The Jokes on You
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Mokuba convinces Seto to get out of the house for a few hours. But while they were gone, Yugi and friends get into it and remove everything. !April Fools fic!


**Title:** The Jokes on You  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots of Yaoi.  Swearing, lots of that too, especially on Seto's part.

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! There would be Yaoi and Yugi voice wouldn't be so damn annoying!  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, SetoxJoey  
**Notes****:**  This fic was inspired by the song 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte.  Also, this is a major OOC.  Also, this is a bad humor fic since my muses don't do humor a lot anymore... -___-;; So if you think it sucks...I'm sorry...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seto, hurry up!!" Mokuba shouted at his older brother.  "I want to go before the line gets too long!"  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "Fine... we're going..." he said, getting up from the couch.  He grabbed his long, dark, purple trench coat and headed to the door. "Let's go, Mokuba."  Mokuba grinned as the left the confines of the Kaiba mansion.    
  
From the bushes, the Hikari's, Yami's, Joey, and Tristan, watched the brothers get into a limo and leave.  Once the limo was out of site, everyone popped up from the set of bushes, brushing dirt and leaves from their clothes.  Yami pulled a small branch from Yugi's hair and tossed it aside.  
  
"Alright Joey, what are we doing here?" Tristan asked, fixing his shirt.  
  
"We're here to play a prank on Seto," Joey stated, heading towards the large doors, pulling a golden key from his pocket.  
  
Malik raised an elegant eyebrow.  "You're here to play what kind of prank on him?"  
  
"We're going to remove everything from his house," Joey stated.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide.  "Are you sure we can move all of that?"  
  
Joey shrugged.  "No sweat.  Seto will be out for at least four hours, and I got all his maids and butlers to help to."  
  
"Are you sure Seto won't be coming back before he should be?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Trust me, will ya?" Joey said.  "I told Mokuba that we needed at least four hours."  He pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
"Joey, trusting you could mean we end up getting hurt," Tristan stated.  
  
"Or in trouble," Yugi added.  
  
Joey turned to glare at his friends.  "This is different," he stated.  "This is a harmless prank between friends."  
  
"Joey, you thought dueling would be harmless," Ryou stated.  
  
"It was harmless!" Joey defended.  "At least... it was until Seto made that freaky holographic thing."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  "You do know he's psychotic, right?" Marik questioned.  
  
"He's not psychotic...just a little....unique..." Joey said.  "Now, we have a little under four hours to get this done," he added, walking into the large mansion.  Sighing, everyone else followed him into the house.  Walking down the hall, they turned into the living room.  
  
Two large couches, one love seat, and three recliners faced towards the entertainment center.  The large oak entertainment center held a big screen TV, DVD player, X-box, Playstation2, and a CD/Stereo system.  Three small tables had pictures and various other kick-knacks on it.  
  
Bakura looked around the spacious living room.  "Wow, Joey... I can hear your boyfriend's dick getting smaller as we speak... No wonder he has all this shit... He's trying to make up for it."  
  
Joey smacked the taller Egyptian in the back of his head.  "Seto does NOT have to make up for THAT, thank you very much!"  
  
Bakura rubbed his head.  "I was joking," he growled.  
  
"You deserved that," Ryou said to Bakura.  
  
"Thanks a lot..." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen the closet yet?" Honda questioned, looking around at where they were going to be hiding.  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Yami glanced at each other. "Excuse us," they dismissed themselves, walking into the previously mentioned closet. Their hikari's glanced at each other then stared at the closet, wondering what their yami's were doing.  
  
After a few minutes, the three yami's emerged from the closet. "Alright, there's enough room for three couple to comfortably make-out," Marik stated.  
  
Malik stared at his yami.  "You are such a pervert."  
  
"Agreed." Ryou said, referring to Bakura.  
  
"That makes three." Yugi stated, staring at Yami.  
  
Joey sighed.  "You guys! We have three and a half hours left!"  
  
Rolling their eyes, everyone set to work.  Malik and Bakura went to get the TV from the entertainment center.  Yami and Tristan grabbed one of the large couches and lifted it from the floor.  All of them heard a giant moving semi pull out outside the house.    
  
Chairs, TVs, couches, paintings, and just about every other thing on the bottom floor were taken from the house.  Maids and Butlers left all in the spirit of the joke.  If they truly wanted Seto to believe that he house was completely empty, they couldn't be there.    
  
"Are we gonna get the stuff upstairs?" Yami asked.  
  
"Err....no...." Joey said.  "We don't really have the time."  
  
"What if he checks upstairs though?" Ryou questioned.  
  
"I doubt he will... He'll be in too shocked to really move," Joey stated.  
  
"That's true..." Bakura agreed.  "He'll probably shit himself twice."  
  
"Nah, I'd say at least three times," Marik commented.  
  
"And I'd say he's coming up the driveway now," Yugi said pointing out the window.  
  
Joey walked up behind Yugi, glancing out the window.  "Alright! Everyone into the giant oversized not-needed closet!" He ordered.  Everyone looked at Joey like he had gone insane before filing into the closet.  After he was sure the cameras were working, Joey to went into the closet.  
  
The front door opened and in walked Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.  Mokuba looked ready to crack up right there, already knowing the joke.  Seto looked around the room, eyes wide as saucers.  He took a few more steps into the house, glancing at the rooms to the sides.  
  
"I think he had a heart attack," Yami whispered.  
  
"I hope not..." Joey muttered.  
  
Outside of the closet, Seto turned to face Mokuba.  "Where is everything?!"  
  
"I don't know! I'm just as shocked as you!" Mokuba lied.  
  
Growling, Seto headed out into the other rooms, looking for any sign of his belongings.  Mokuba snorted in repressed laughter.  He looked over at the closet, where he could faintly hear everyone snorting with their own suppressed laughter.    
  
Seto walked back into the room Mokuba was standing in, looking very pissed.  "Where is all out stuff?!"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"Well it HAS to be somewhere!!"  
  
"Well, I don't know where it is, big brother!"  
  
Growling, Seto went to where the phone would normally be, ready to call the police.  "Dammit!" Seto cursed, kicking the wall.  
  
Inside the closet, no one could with hold their laughter anymore.  Loud, roaring laughter filled the closet and the room.  Seto turned to the closet, a glare set on the door.  Grabbing the knob, he swung the door open, playing at the laughing teenagers inside.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" Seto demanded.  
  
"Y-you are!" Joey said through laughter.  
  
Tristan clutched his side.  "T-the l-look on y-your face!...i-it w-was p–priceless!!"  
  
Growling, Seto slammed the door shut and stormed off.  "I want all the stuff back in the house in two hours!" He ordered.  
  
Ryou was the first to stop laughing.  "C'mon guys, let's get to work."


End file.
